


No good with words.

by Gumsbiter



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: A shorter one.
Relationships: Momman | CRYP07/Levi | CRYP07
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	No good with words.

“Hey Morom”

“Mm.. it’s late. What do you need L?”

“I was just thinkin’, about uh. Yknow”  
Levi fiddles with the necklace on his person, the metal warm to his touch.

“Ah. What about it?”

“I uh. I know I’m not the smartest or whatever but when I saw it I guess I could.. Feel that it was important?”

“Well it’s a gift from me so it better be.”

“Not like- oh actually exactly like that? It’s from you of all people, and I dunno. It’s a important feeling I get from it, and it’s like this reminder that I’m.. wanted i guess? It let’s me know that I belong somewhere it’s uh.. it’s really nice.”

“...”

“Dude respond or I will literally die.”

“S-Sorry i was just caught off guard I uh. No problem I’m.. really glad you like it.”

“Love it dude, it’s real neat.”

“Neat..”

“Sorry what? Kinda missed that”

Levi feels a pillow gently tap his head.

“Bedtime.”


End file.
